Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Un nuevo comenzar implica esfuerzo. Y si el pasado vuelve frente a tus ojos ¿Qué harías?
1. Suntory- Preparación

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, sin fines lucrativos y solo para entretenimiento._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a Anthony Brower en celebración de su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **"Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse"**_

 _Eran las 5 am en la movida ciudad Kyoto, el momento entre que la noche y el día se saludaban con alegría hasta el atardecer._

 _Con una taza de té en la mano, se encontraba Anthony en medio de su sillón con la vista hacia el exterior mientras observaba desde el piso numero 54 como el cielo ennegrecido se rendía ante los nuevos tintes que iban cambiando en varios gradientes : tonos azules, violetas, rosa y finalmente el color celeste._

 _Solía despertar a esa hora porque le gustaba sentir el silencio de la ciudad dormida y el avivar progresivo de sus habitantes. Sus pensamientos se aclaraban conforme iba amaneciendo, renovando su fuerza de voluntad en seguir con sus planes._

 _Desde que se había recuperado de ese fatal accidente que casi le había costado la vida, se había visto en la obligación de cambiar su estrategia. No era más que un niño en ese entonces, y él sabía de primera mano que sólo jamás habría podido salir de esa ciudad que ahora recordaba con tanta amargura._

 _Las luces doradas se reflejaron en los lentes que ahora usaba para ocultar su identidad._

 _El sol había decidido salir intensamente, sin darse por vencido y sin querer dejar entrar al otoño en la ciudad._

 _"Ganbatte, Anthony...¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!"_

 _Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Anthony se obligó a levantarse una vez más._

 _Habían pasado muchos años ya desde que había oído esa voz directamente, muchos años de tan bellos recuerdos, sin embargo a pesar de saber que era asunto del pasado, la oía en su mente cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo._

 _Anthony caminó hacia el ventanal y abrió ligeramente una hoja del mismo, cuando una ráfaga de viento helado bautizó su bien formado rostro._ _Se avecinaba nuevamente el cambio de estación._

 _Otoño..._

 _Unos cálidos ojos verdes preocupados, vinieron a su memoria..._

 _Otoño..._

 _Esa, había sido la estación en la que su vida había cambiado por completo. Su destino. Su final._

 _Otoño..._

 _Comenzar de cero no le había importado mucho si eso significaba ser el dueño de su propia vida._

 _Y aunque había logrado más allá de lo que se había propuesto en sus metas, a_ _hora a sus 35 años, vagamente recordaba el rostro de aquella dama que le había animado a seguir sus sueños en ese rosal que había sido su vida... y a pesar que se había propuesto no pensar mucho en ello, sus ojos... ¡aquellas esmeraldas! Eran imposibles de olvidar._

 _Resignación no era una palabra muy acorde a su manera de pensar, no obstante con el pasar de los años, había cultivado la paciencia a la espera del momento adecuado._

 _Luego de haberse aseado, tomado el desayuno, arreglado correctamente el traje beige de tres piezas, Anthony se dirigió hacia su elevador privado que lo llevaría directamente hacia el sótano, donde Cedric su guardaespaldas escocés, aguardaba discretamente antes de trasladarlo a la empresa "Suntory"._

 _Aunque no estaba listo para mostrarse genuinamente ante la prensa mundial, finalmente el día que tanto había temido enfrentar había llegado. Su papel tenía que ser muy bien representado porque, sólo así los culpables pagarían sus deudas._

 _Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Desde las sombras y con perfil bajo, había hecho creer que el cabeza de empresa no era mas que un niñato y ello le había permitido poder manejar los asuntos con mayor libertad. Invertir en lo que realmente deseaba. Sí, la dulce rosa blanca, debía quedar en el pasado. Su secreto. Su pasado._

 _Necesitaba un nuevo comenzar , un nuevo incentivo. Es por ello que por más de 15 años se había dedicado a investigaciones y pruebas con las distintas especies de rosas._

 _Sabía que su rostro ahora se haría más público al anunciar el éxito del experimento que tantas noches de desvelo le había costado. Sinceramente no le importaba mucho ya que su vida social, siempre había estado en el ojo de la tormenta muy a su pesar, no era como si él le gustase ese tipo de roce y alcurnia, sin embargo le había permitido conocer y tratar con cierta clase de personas, encontrando mucho respaldo en ellos._

 _La cantidad de periodistas que habían llegado eran mucho más de lo que se había esperado. De manera sigilosa había querido ingresar al edificio , así que habían tenido que desviar la atención. Podía sentir la mirada de su mano derecha Cedric y en ese silencio que solo ambos solían entender, Anthony agradeció la compañía y la promesa tacita que él estaría ahí pase lo que pase._

 _En el interior del establecimiento Anthony, se permitió observar el escenario al cual se presentaría. Pidió a una de sus asistentes la lista de los invitados registrados y se puso en la búsqueda de un nombre que solo él conocía. Al notar que no estaba entre los presentes, sus músculos se relajaron un poco. Seguro la tormenta llegaría, pero aun no era el momento al parecer. Mientras se daban las ultimas coordinaciones, Anthony se sirvió un vaso con agua lo cual ayudó a que se sintiera mejor._

 _Unos minutos después se oyó al director de RRPP, Takumi, hablar sobre los lineamientos de la conferencia siendo interrumpido por los periodistas cuya curiosidad no tenía límites. No sabiendo muy bien que decir o hacer y siendo_ _él que se hallaba a un costado del estrado, con una venia indicó al director que estaba listo para arribar hacia la tarima._

 _Al escuchar su nombre por parte de su empleado, Anthony se acomodó sus gafas y se mostró ante el público expectante._

 _Sí. Era cierto que había nacido una nueva especie, una nueva rosa: **"Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse"** que ya de por sí marcaba una nueva tendencia._

 _Sin embargo, el misterio del ahora llamado **Anthony Aoi Midzuiro** , cabeza de la Transnacional " Suntory " aún no se develaría..._

* * *

 ** _Suntory.-_** _Empresa transnacional japonesa conocida por producir bebidas alcohólicas de gran calidad. Ésta empresa ha invertido cerca de veinte años en investigaciones junto con una empresa australiana para obtener como producto una rosa azul. Es por ello que la ha denominado "Suntory Blue Rose"_

* * *

 ** _Hola a cada una... Os traigo un mini, bien minific de 4 microcapítulos en conmemoración a Anthony Brower._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. Bendiciones a cada una. Preguntas o comentarios dejarlos en el review o enviar un MP._**

 ** _Arigato_**

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


	2. Suntory- Ansiedad

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, sin fines lucrativos y solo para entretenimiento._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a Anthony Brower en celebración de su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **"Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse"**_

 **Media hora después...**

 **Reporteros (R):** Sr. Aoi, aquí Yumiko Hashimoto le habla. Se dice que tiene planificado sacar al mercado una nueva línea de perfumes en base a la nueva Suntory Blue Rose...

 **Anthony (A):** Tenemos muchos planes a partir del reciente descubrimiento de la Blue Rose, por supuesto. Sin embargo, por ahora son confidenciales.

 **(R)** ¡Unas preguntas más , por favor Sr. Aoi, Anthony!  
 **(A):** Treinta segundos y doy por cerrada ésta conferencia de prensa.  
 **(R1):** ¿Es cierto que Suntory Inc. se fusionará con la internacional SabMiller?  
 **(A)** : Por el momento no hay ningún tipo de intenciones de asociarnos con el mercado cervecero.  
 **(R2):** Ahora que ha revelado su más preciado descubrimiento...¿Cómo cree que responderá la bolsa de valores?  
 **(A):** Nuestras estadísticas indican que todo irá de acuerdo a lo esperado.  
 **(R3):** ¿Qué opina acerca de los rumores que indicarían que siendo uno de los solteros más codiciados del Japón deje a muchos corazones rotos ante su innegable compromiso con la señorita Hana Aka, ya que habría sido amor a primera vista?  
 **(A): (mirada seria al reportero)** Creo que está demás recordaros que no hablo acerca de mi vida privada.

 **(R4): ¿** La señorita Hana será su cita de ésta noche en la Gran Gala que Suntory ha dispuesto para celebrar su cumpleaños?

 **(A):** **(frunciendo el ceño)**...  
 **(R5):** Se habla que solo sería una boda por conveniencia. ¿Es cierto que ..  
 **(A)** : **(mirando su reloj)** Sus treinta segundos ya se agotaron. Si desean divertirse busquen otro objetivo. No más preguntas. Gracias por venir.  
 **(Fin de entrevista)**

De pie y con la gracilidad que lo caracteriza Anthony Aoi con un rostro que no disimulaba su fastidio se dirigió presto hacia el interior del edificio.  
Lo único que tenía en mente en esos instantes era ir corriendo fuera de ese lugar para poder respirar un momento fuera de la presión y el escrutinio de toda esa gente que francamente no entendía su fascinación por conocer la vida privada de otros.

Pasando de largo su oficina privada, Anthony eligió ir hacia la parte más alta de la construcción. Tenía solo unos minutos antes de ir a ese almuerzo de negocios, pero bastaría para poder calmar su ansiedad.

Aunque realmente no había sido su intención celebrar su cumpleaños ese día, la gerencia de RRPP había organizado a sus espaldas semejante gala con el fin de agasajarlo sorpresivamente. Habrían tenido éxito sus intenciones si el nada discreto gerente de marketing no hubiese sido tan obvio hace un par de semanas delatando a su área. Aún recordaba claramente su frustración al saber sus verdaderas intenciones, no obstante, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que programar la conferencia de prensa para ese día y así restar la importancia y especulaciones que generaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

La brisa que visitaba la azotea del edificio, no dudó ni un instante en despeinar aquellos dorados cabellos que momentos atrás habían estado cuidadosamente peinados.

Todo había salido, aun mejor de lo planificado. Las presentaciones ante la prensa y los importantes invitados extranjeros y nacionales, habían quedado con la sensación de querer saber más. Su cometido estaba cumplido.

Y a pesar de ello, una gran sensación inexplicable y de vacío sentía en su pecho. No estaba del todo feliz.

Anthony cogió una de las regaderas que solía usar cada vez que visitaba la azotea, y la llenó con un poco de agua para poder regar esa pequeña jardinera que contenía su flor favorita: "Blue Rose". Cuidar de las rosas era una de sus pasiones más atesoradas que conservaba por elección Anthony. Las venía cultivando desde que tenía consciencia, por ello poseía una variedad de distintos colores y especies, lo cual hacía que la vista no desmejorase en el ático del edificio.

Hacía ya muchos años ya desde aquel incidente, no obstante, la creación de la rosa blanca, siempre estaría en su memoria. Si bien era cierto que había creado solo para ella aquella flor, sin embargo para no generar sospechas, aquella rosa ya no estaba más en su entorno. No podía. Era muy peligroso arriesgarse.

Todo el poderío Ardlay se habría desplegado en su búsqueda, de haber sabido que el complot para matarlo, no había sido efectivo.

Respirando profundamente, y tratando de empujar a lo más hondo de su conciencia aquellos recuerdos, Anthony apenas sintió las vibraciones de su teléfono móvil avisándole que su tiempo a solas había culminado.

¡Rayos!

Perdido en sus pensamientos, una hora había transcurrido desde que había terminado la entrevista.

Dejó todo nuevamente como estaba, y bajó hacia su oficina para retirar sus llaves y dirigirse hacia su ascensor privado.

Uno a uno y con una lentitud fuera de lo común, o al menos eso sentía Anthony, el aparato comenzó a desplazarlo hasta la zona donde su auto se encontraba esperándolo.

Salir del lugar nunca antes había sido tan difícil para el Sr. Aoi. Decenas de periodistas se encontraban apostados a la salida del edificio esperando captar alguna otra primicia o pista que los catapultase como los mejores en la primera plana del día siguiente.

Aunque muchos habían cuestionado que hubiese preferido como centro de operaciones la ciudad de Kioto y no la llamativa Tokio, Anthony tenía razones de peso para decidirse sobre ese lugar.

Poniendo a un lado la gran historia del lugar, y que en la segunda guerra mundial, no hubiese sido bombardeada por la bomba atómica, Kioto era un paraíso terrenal con sus inmensos bosques y templos combinados con el centro financiero que animaba la ciudad.

Los espacios cerrados nunca habían sido de su total agrado, es por eso que Kioto, le había parecido una opción muy tentativa para combinar negocios y sobre todo poseer un vasta área donde cultivar las rosas.

Durante el trayecto, mientras observaba las distintas construcciones rústicas y arqueológicas en su paso hacia el restaurant Kitcho (吉兆), Anthony tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que todo cambiaría al llegar a ese lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de pronto el auto estuvo aparcado, y Cedric abrió la puerta escoltando a su amo hacia el interior del restaurante.

La ubicación del mismo, no había sido elegido al azar, ya que uno de los requerimientos de él siempre habían sido: tranquilidad. Y Kitcho, era una excelente combinación de verdor, fuentes, un exquisito gusto en la elección de sus platos y una calma que difícilmente podías conseguir en reuniones de esa envergadura.

Anthony concentrado en su móvil mientras caminaba hacia el interior, no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba y solo cuando su mano chocó frente a la espalda de una persona empujándola, fue que reaccionó a tiempo sosteniéndola por la cintura para que no cayera de bruces.

Avergonzado por su distracción, Anthony buscó la mirada de la agraviada para pedir las disculpas del caso, cuando notó que aquel rostro no le era desconocido por completo.

Estaba conmocionado sí, pero solo le bastó unos segundos darse cuenta que la tenía sujeta aun, por lo que sin perder la compostura la soltó sin hacerla caer nuevamente y ese rostro impasible y frío que había ello suyo todos esos años, volvió a la superficie cubriendo todas las emociones que pasaban por su rostro en ese instante atinando a decir con una voz rasposa:

-¡Tú!

* * *

 **SABMiller.-** es una compañía colombo-sudafricana que surgió por la fusión de South African Breweries, Miller Brewing en 2002 y Bavaria S.A. en 2005. Es la segunda cervecera por volumen en el mundo después de InBev.

La compañía domina los mercados de África, Norteamérica, Europa Oriental y Sudamérica. Sin embargo, la sede de la empresa se encuentra en Londres, Inglaterra.

 **Kitcho** (kanji: 吉兆(きっちょうlit. "buen augurio") es un kaiseki (japonés alta cocina grupo) cadena de restaurantes y uno de los más famosos de Japón. Fue fundada por Teiichi Yuki en 1930 en Osaka, y hoy corre restaurantes en Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe, Fukuoka y Tokio.

Muchos políticos, empresarios y artistas se conocen como clientes frecuentes. Como un restaurante kaiseki, el catering para la ceremonia japonesa del té es una de sus principales servicios. El coste de un platillo para almuerzo en el restaurante aproximadamente es de USD $ 300 y los costos de la cena más de USD $ 400 por persona.

* * *

 ** _Hola a cada una... Os traigo un mini, bien minific de 4 microcapítulos en conmemoración a Anthony Brower. También deseo aclarar que ha sido escrita basandose en el manga, pero sin tomar los hechos tangibles de la misma,lo cual significa que no respetaré el orden, ni la presencia de sus caracteres. En resumen, una historia alterna._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. Bendiciones a cada una. Preguntas o comentarios dejarlos en el review o enviar un MP._**

 ** _Saludos a :_** _Skarllet Northman, Guest,_ Blackcat2010 , Josie

 ** _Arigato_**

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


	3. Suntory-Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, sin fines lucrativos y solo para entretenimiento._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a Anthony Brower en celebración de su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **"Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse"**_

Anthony no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. No podía ser.

 _¡No podía ser!_

 _¡No es cierto!_

Pero por más que desease negar lo que sus ojos estaban mostrando ante él, la realidad era tan evidente, tan tangible y dolorosa.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí observándola, mientras su memoria jugaba con los recuerdos y las escenas vividas con ella pasaban con tal intensidad que sintió que vomitaría.

Anthony, tuvo que apretar los puños y respirar para contener todas las sensaciones que amenazaban con hacerle perder el control.

Mientras tanto...

Las emociones de la dama que tenía en frente eran como un espejo fácil de leer, sus gestos de sorpresa, luego de remordimiento y ahora de vergüenza cubrían aquel rostro que había estado en su memoria por tanto tiempo.

El silencio era incómodo y el espacio se había reducido, pese a que ambos se encontraban en el amplio recibidor.

La tensión evidente de uno y la inseguridad de ella simplemente no permitía ningún tipo de avance en ese encuentro inesperado.

Y fue entonces que ella decidió dar el primer paso tratando de acercarse a un Anthony que la miró desconcertado por el atrevimiento, retrocediendo por instinto.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Anthony.- susurró la dama tímidamente deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Qué... haces aquí?- inquirió Anthony impaciente obviando el saludo.

-Yo…- Era notorio que a ella le estaba costando no poco esfuerzo poder hablarle, sin embargo él al estar tan absorto en controlar sus propias emociones, no lo notó.

"..."

\- Tengo una reunión importante así que a menos que seas uno de los invitados, te sugiero que despejes el camino y regreses por donde viniste.-espetó con frialdad el ojiazul decidido a dejar atrás aquello que le estaba atormentando.

-He venido porque quiero hablar contigo, Anthony.-pidió ella armándose de valor.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?-inquirió mirando su carísimo reloj Mulco, dando a entender que no le importaba en absoluto.

-Entiendo que estés furioso conmigo, pero déjame explicarte que…

-No tienes que explicarme…- tajante y directo fue Anthony hacia ella.- En lo que a mí concierne ... ¡Estás muerta!

-¡Oh!- con una mano en la boca y los ojos a punto de llorar, la dama respiró hondamente controlando las lágrimas y con una venia de despedida murmuró- Entiendo. Después de todo, es mi culpa que hayas creído que quise ocultarte la verdad. Pero debes entender que solo lo hice por tu bien.

"..."

Al ver que no recibiría la respuesta que esperaba, la dama siguió unos poco segundos frente a él con miles de preguntas en la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Anthony suspiró frustrado y en shock.

No entendía cómo ni porqué aquella mujer aparecía frente a él como si nada después de todos esos años.

Memorias de antaño, le estrujaron el corazón. La había amado tanto ¡aún la amaba!

Ella había sido su consuelo, su fuerza y por ella había jurado que vengaría su muerte. Sin embargo, nada había sido verdad.

 _¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ahora que estaba superando todo el sufrimiento de su separación ella tenía que aparecer?_

Pasando una mano por sus cabellos, en un acto reflejo de nerviosismo, Anthony se arrepintió de haberse dirigido a ella en ese tono. Él no era así, siempre había mostrado una personalidad dulce y amable ante ella, sabía que debía haberla dejado explicarse, pero el shock de saberse engañado, le había ganado como primer impulso. ¡Qué tonto! Era su madre después de todo y ¡Estaba viva! ¡Rayos!

Haciendo una seña a su mano derecha, Anthony le indicó lo que necesitaba que hiciese por él.

Cedric, entendiendo la seriedad de la situación salió diligente con la esperanza que su amo pudiera resolver aquel asunto cuanto antes y así no desviarse del plan original.

Anthony sabía que debía seguir adelante, arrinconar toda los malas vibraciones que le había dejado aquel encuentro. La renuión de esa tarde era una pieza clave para lo que deseaba conseguir y no podía permitirse ningún tipo de distracciones si quería que todo saliese según lo tramado.

Caminó hacia uno de los servicios para varones para lavarse el rostro y arreglar su atuendo. Estaba seguro que Cedric le daría una respuesta positiva y en cuanto él se desocupara de esa junta, iría a saldar cuentas con ella.

Ajustándose entonces la corbata, Anthony a paso firme y con la espalda recta miró con decisión la entrada al salón donde lo estaban esperando.

Observó uno a uno de sus clientes, hasta ubicar a la persona de su interés.  
-Bien, se dijo a sí mismo.- Que comience el show.

Y con una leve sonrisa, Anthony no pudo dejar de pensar que ciertamente el otoño traía muchos cambios, y entre ellos la poda de ciertos lazos, solo que ésta vez serían cortados de raíz.

* * *

 ** _Hola a cada una... Os traigo un microcapítulo más en conmemoración a Anthony Brower._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. Bendiciones a cada una. Preguntas o comentarios dejarlos en el review o enviar un MP._**

 ** _Saludos a:_** _Skarllet Northman, Blackcat2010, Guest, Josie, Lala-Oro_

 ** _Arigato_**

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


	4. Suntory- Aceptación

**DISCLAIMER** **:** _Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, sin fines lucrativos y solo para entretenimiento._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a Anthony Brower en celebración de su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **"Suntory Blue Rose Aplausse"**_

 ** _POV Anthony_**

Exhausto, no era precisamente la palabra cuando en realidad me encontraba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

¿Ansioso?... Tal vez.

¿Impaciente?... Sí.

¿Nervioso? ... Totalmente.

Porque...

Si estuvieras en mi lugar...

 _¿Cómo reaccionarías si estuvieses a punto de reencontrarte con tu madre a quien creíste muerta por muchos años?_

Y ¿porqué la prisa te preguntarás?

Bueno... Después de haber ingresado al salón donde debía reunirme con los socios, apenas he podido concentrarme después de aquel encuentro.

EL teléfono ha sonado y he contestado al instante no sabiendo que aquella no noticia no me gustaría en absoluto.

Cedric ha llamado diciendo:

- _"La Sra. Brower está empacando algunas pertenencias y a punto de abordar su avión privado_ "

Aquello ha resonado en mi cerebro como un corto circuito y me he levantado automáticamente sin importarme que los socios e invitados me hayan mirado sorprendidos.

 _"¡Se irá! ¡Mi madre se irá y no la veré nuevamente!"_

He movido mi cabeza sin poder aceptar el hecho de que por muy enfadado que estoy con ella, no me puedo permitir perderla otra vez.

 _"¡No ahora que acabo de encontrarla!"_

No he esperado a Cedric diciéndome que venía a recogerme, ni menos he hecho caso a mi vicepresidente que me ha gritado que esa reunión era muy importante y que no puedo irme así por así. A pesar que he visto a la persona que debía confrontar, he decidido que lo dejaré para otra oportunidad ya que esto es mucho más importante para mi.

A la salida del restaurante, he prestado uno de los autos, y para mi mala suerte mientras manejaba a velocidad, creo que he quemado el motor y por lo tanto se me ha averiado a unas cuadras del lugar donde se encuentra ella.

Y ahora...

Estoy con un cúmulo de emociones internas, corriendo la distancia presto y con las piernas que me tiemblan, porque el bendito ascensor del edificio ha estado ocupado y no puedo perder ni un segundo.

Mi corazón palpita más y más a medida que subo muy a prisa las escaleras con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde y pueda llegar a ella.

Siempre he practicado ejercicios, sin embargo a estas alturas en el piso 23 me siento fuera de forma.

¡Cielos! Solo diez pisos más y llegaré a la meta. Solo un poco más y si es posible me arrodillaré ante mi madre y le pediré perdón, le suplicaré que desista en partir.

Así que por Kami...

Sigo subiendo los pisos y los voy contando mentalmente conforme disminuyo la distancia.

9...8... 7... ¡ganbaro Anthony, tú puedes!...6...5...4...3... ¡Dos más!... 1 y...

He frenado de golpe... Tengo miedo. Siento que se me salen los pulmones.

Necesito calmarme un segundo, así que limpiando mi frente con la manga de mi camisa, tomo una bocanada de aire y me dispongo a tocar la puerta donde vive mi madre pero...

Pero antes que yo tocase el timbre , ella está frente a mi, como si me hubiera estado esperando, con los ojos húmedos y mirándome de la única manera que recuerdo.

Mi corazón de piedra se resquebraja poco a poco. Estoy sin aliento, no puedo más y voy a sus brazos.

-¡Madre!-sollozo como un niño desconsolado- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

Ella sin más me cobija bajo su abrigo mientras siento como su amor derrite toda la frialdad de mi pecho que había crecido en todos éstos años.

Ninguno tiene palabras en ese momento. No las necesitamos. Así que rendidos dejamos fluir lo que no podemos expresar a través de las lágrimas.

Exhausto caigo de rodillas, aliviado de que aun tengo chance de poder ver ese verde mirar, esas esmeraldas preciosas que muchas veces confundo con otras de antaño en sueños.

Ella se sienta junto a mi, sin importar su lujoso vestido, ni los tacones que porta. Así que permitiéndome ser vulnerable , reposo mi cabeza en su hombro y siento por primera vez en muchos años, paz.

\- Siento irrumpir de esta manera en tu vida hijo.-comienza ella a decir.

-Madre, no...- le respondo sin querer recordar aquellas palabras crueles dichas horas atrás.

-Es necesario que hable hijo.- me dice ella. Mientras la palabra "hijo", retumba en mi mente calentando mi corazón. ¡Se siente tan bien!- Nuestras vidas estuvieron en peligro todo el tiempo que vivimos en Escocia, como lo habrás notado. Sin embargo nunca estuviste solo cariño. Tuve que colocarte bajo la vigilancia de mi hermano Albert mientras la mafia escocesa deseaba asesinarte. Y mientras averiguábamos quien podría estar detrás de todo ese complot, pasaron los años, y ya casi no había esperanza de mantenerte con vida. Fue por ello, que entre tu tío y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y trazamos un plan, uno que significaría el sacrificio más inmenso que he hecho en la vida. - susurró con una mirada triste.- Debía fingir mi muerte.-soltó con suavidad haciendo una pausa para mirar como aquellas palabras hacían efecto en mí. Yo por supuesto no me lo esperaba, y supuse que habría más por saber. Hice una venia y entonces ella continuó.- Todos debían pensar que Pauna Andrew estaba fuera del mapa y ya no podría estorbar en sus planes, y además hacerles creer que habían ganado. Incluyéndote.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- refuté aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eras un niño hijo. No podía colocar semejante responsabilidad bajo tus hombros.- respondió acariciando mis cabellos.- No obstante, al notar que aun con mi desaparición no te dejarían en paz. Dispusimos que Cedric fuese tu sombra luego de aquella vez que quisieron matarte en la cacería del zorro.-musitó apenada.

\- Aun recuerdo muy bien la persecución a caballo que tuve aquella vez, madre.- murmuré trayendo a mis memorias aquellos recuerdos nada gratos.- Fue Cedric quien me advirtió sobre la emboscada y el plan de contingencia en ese entonces.

-Si.- dijo suspirando ella.- Estuve con el corazón en la mano ese día. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada desde Kyoto. Tuve que confiar ciegamente en tu tío y en Cedric, a la vez que yo cumplía mi rol aquí y abría camino para tu llegada.

-¿Que tu hiciste qué?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Fui yo la que siempre te estuvo ayudando en las sombras Anthony.- confesó con una sonrisa.- Fueron mis acciones las que compraste cuando llegaste a invertir en Suntory. Sin embargo el mérito es todo tuyo al levantar semejante emporio transnacional. Debo reconocer que al principio tuve mucho miedo de que descubriesen tu identidad, así que debo felicitarte por haber manejado la situación impecablemente.

\- Gracias, pero a todo esto madre.- dije medio pensativo.- ¿Dónde está tío Albert?

\- Él ha estado ocupado manejando los asuntos de los Ardley, además de descubrir que han sido los Jacobitas quienes han estado detrás no solo de ti o yo, sino también de él.

-¿En serio?.- respondí bastante sorprendido. Aquello no me lo esperaba.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó pensativa.- Hace unos años la mafia escocesa estuvo involucrada en un atentado. Mientras tu tío se hallaba en viaje de tren por Italia. Uno de ellos colocó una bomba en su vagón con el fin de matarlo. Si no hubiese sido porque la mofeta de tu tío saltó del vagón y Albert fue tras ella, probablemente él ya no estaría en el mundo de los vivos.

-¡Oh!- Sí había oído de aquella noticia recordé vagamente, pero jamás pensé que la vida de mi tío hubiese peligrado de esa manera.

\- Estuve preocupada varios meses por no tener comunicación alguna con él, pero gracias al cielo, una enfermera que él conoció en Londres, lo reconoció y pudo ayudarlo en su recuperación.

-Entiendo.- respondí automáticamente.- Yo también tenía mi propio plan madre.- Confesé un poco confundido.- Sin embargo creo que había perdido el rumbo. Siempre pensé que la tía abuela estaba implicada bajo las órdenes del tío abuelo.- espeté desilusionado.- Estaba equivocado.

\- Hay muchas cosas que debes saber. Afortunadamente esta vez tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día hijo.- sonrió mi madre con ternura.- No pienso desaparecer de tu vida nuevamente. Tendrás que aguantar a la llorona de tu madre muchos años más.

\- No me importaría que sea para siempre madre.- contesté siguiéndole el juego, aunque el fondo el sentimiento era sincero.- También deseo contarte largo y tendido sobre mi estadía y lo que he pasado en todos estos años.

\- Encantada hijo mío.- respondió emocionada.- Lo que me recuerda...- comenzó a preguntar con el ceño fruncido y pensativa.

-¿Sí?- contesté extrañado de semejante cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Va en serio tu compromiso con la señorita Hana?- exigió con una ceja enarcada.

"¡Que linda que se veía!"

-Oh, eso.- dije un poco incómodo.

-Sí, eso- puntualizó ella.

-¿En verdad deseas saberlo madre?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ya veo.- respondí, viendo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Y.- presionó nuevamente.- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Aghhh.- dije medio molesto medio divertido.- Si para tener que librarme de este interrogatorio debo contestar, pues aquí va. .. ¡NO! ... La srta. Hana y mi persona no estamos comprometidos.-espeté mirándola exasperado.-¿Satisfecha?

\- Absolutamente- opinó ella aliviada.- ¿Y sabes por qué?-preguntó traviesamente.

\- Tengo una vaga idea de que me vas a sorprender.- respondí preocupado.

-Quiero presentarte una chica. - contestó tapándome la boca con su mano, al ver que yo iba a protestar.- ¡No! antes que te niegues, debo decir en su defensa que ella es muy importante para mi.

\- Importante para ti ¿eh?- dije sabiéndome derrotado.

-Lo es- afirmó ella.- La conocerás hoy en el baile de Máscaras que se llevará acabo en celebración de la rosa azul que has patentado y de tu cumpleaños.

-Madre- pedí suavemente.- No pretenderás que salga con alguien que no conozco.- dije esperanzado que ella no se ofreciera de cupido.- Además no llevaré una cita, madre. Tú serás mi invitada de honor, como debe ser.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!.- Rió ella .- Me halagas hijo mío, sin embargo ese truco no funcionará en esta oportunidad. Iré al baile contigo, pero allá la conocerás. Haz como si fuera mi ultima voluntad. ¿Sí?

-¡Madre!- dije alarmado.- ¡No juegues con palabras como esas!

-Tienes razón.-me dijo avergonzada.- Soy una insensible. Lo siento.

\- No, mamá .- dije conmovido por su rostro triste.- No hay problema. Si.. es tu deseo la conoceré allí.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí.- respondí no muy convencido.- Sólo dime su nombre, para ir preparado.

\- Ah, por supuesto- contestó muy contenta y con los ojos brillantes, sin imaginar la sorpresa que vendría a continuación.- Su nombre es Dulce White y tendrás el primer baile de apertura con ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

a.n. Gracias a cada una por pasar a leer un momento. Sé que os dejo con una espina de curiosidad con esta historia, pero realmente mi cometido era que Anthony y su madre tuvieran un final alternativo al del anime/manga que tanto nos hizo sufrir. Por lo que los vacíos de ésta historia os lo dejo a su imaginación.

Nunca había escrito sobre otro Andrew que no sea mi amor Albert, sin embargo poco a poco he ido comprendiendo, internalizando y amando a cada personaje por su peculiaridad e individualidad.

Esto de escribir es algo que he venido descubriendo con el tiempo , así que espero perdonen mis errores y horrores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado al editar. Debo confesar que resulta relajante y de ensueño estar entre letras además de estar leyendo su opiniones. Gracias por tenerme paciencia con mis otras historias y por dejar un review en cada episodio, lo que hace que los atesore con mucho cariño.

Saludos a: Skarllet Northman, Guest, Blackcat2010, Josie, Lala-Oro, Kellyelin.

 _ **Arigato Gozaimasu**_

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia a cada._

 _Espero leerlas pronto._  
 _Lizvet_


End file.
